Tears
by AlbertaxRose
Summary: On their anniversary, Sakura learns that Sasuke was cheating on her. The next day she is found dead. How does Sasuke react to the loss of loved one and how does he deal with the tragic surprise that may send him over the edge?


**Tears**

**Summary:** On their anniversary, Sakura learns that Sasuke was cheating on her. The next day she is found dead. How does Sasuke react to the loss of loved one and how does he deal with the tragic surprise that may send him over the edge?

THIS IS A REPOST- I TOOK DOWN THE ORIGINAL AS I NOTICED CONSIDERABLE MISTAKES AND CORRECTED THEM!!! DO NOT GO OFF THREATENING ME WHEN I'VE PUT UP MY OWN WORK!!

* * *

In Konoha everything seemed perfect to every kunoichi. Their dreams had become true, while one kunoichi just had her dreams broken. All of this had happened by one man, a very cruel man at that.

18 year old Sakura Haruno sat in her dark bedroom. She was wearing nothing but a black silk bra with red cherry blossom petals and one dragon on each side and black female boxer shorts. She was twirling a white and silver kunai around her right index finger, whilst glaring at a nearby photo of her and _him_.

_Him_, you ask? Well his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He was Konoha's master of breaking hearts and he had just struck again. This time it was our poor little heart broken Sakura Haruno. After three years of kissing, laughing, and talking, (Or in Sasuke case, 'Hn'-en.) basically dating, he broke her heart like he had done six years ago when they were still 12. The memories earlier of that very same day plagued her mind, over and over again, constantly playing.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

_She had basically started the day of as normal. She was happily walking to the hospital for her shift. The reason why she was so happy was because that it was hers and Sasuke's third year anniversary. Sasuke had told her to meet her at the Team 7 Bridge, saying that he had something to show her. The whole village was shocked at how long they had stayed together. Little did Sakura know that it wasn't going last for very much longer._

_As Sakura walked past the market place, and noticed that people were giving her pity looks. It had confused her to no end. After a couple minutes, she had had enough and snapped. She turned to nearest sympathy eyed person and snapped at him._

"_What the hell is with the sympathy looks?!?!" The poor guy retaliated back. _

"_Ssa- Ssasu- Sasuke." They guy stuttered. "That's what." Sakura's eyes widened, then went back to normal size. _

"_What about him?" Taking a step towards the guy._

"_You'll find out soon enough." He replied, standing up again and walked away. Sakura raised an eyebrow, then noticed that she was going to be extremely late. So she just sighed and carried on walking to the hospital. _

_Sakura was nearly at the hospital, when she heard noises coming from the alley way beside her. Sakura decided to investigate, even though she was going to be late. She entered the alleyway very slowly, keeping an eye for any creeps. She kept walking further into the alleyway until she was nearly at the end of it._

_That was when she saw her boyfriend and Ino making out like they haven't seen each other in years. Sakura audibly gasped. _

"_Sasuke… Ino." She whispered, making herself known, wishing that it wasn't them. The couple kissing couple immediately stopped. Tears started filling her eyes. Sakura stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall. The first tear slid down her ivory coloured skin and down her neck. By now Ino and Sasuke had pulled apart and were now standing in front Sakura. Ino was the only one with regret in her eyes. The second tear fell down._

"_How long have you been there Sakura?" Sasuke coldly asked. Sakura's pale green eyes turned dark emerald burning in anger._

"_How long has this been going on Sasuke?" Sakura snapped back. Sasuke stayed quiet. After ten seconds of silence, Ino mentally snapped._

"_Two months ok! This has been going on for two months! I'm not the only one either." Sakura's eyes widened. Ino's voice clouding her mind, the words repeating over and over again. The third tear fell. _

"_Why?" She whispered, looking down. _

"_You never seemed to be able to please me, Sakura. You're weak and by far too emotional." Sasuke coldly stated, turning on his feet and walking out of the alley. Ino gave one last sympathy look at Sakura before following Sasuke. Once Sakura was sure they were gone, she let out a small sob. The fourth tear fell. After a minute silence, she pushed herself of the wall and ran straight home._

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

She had been sitting there for about 6 hours. Not moving, except for twirling the kunai around her index finger and couple of other things. She had made up her mind long before she had left the alley. She was just waiting for that perfect moment. So she waited for the sun to set. She looked at her desk, where about ten envelopes were neatly on top of each other. She had neatly written each and every one of the names they were addressed to.

One for Ino, Rock Lee, TenTen, Hinata, Temari, Kakashi, Gaara, Tsunade, Naruto and Sasuke. Ino's was at the bottom, while Sasuke's was on top. Each letter was at least a page long.

Sakura looked out the window; the sun was just about to set in five seconds. She took a quick look at the photo of her and Sasuke, the fifth tear fell. She looked out the window again and admired the view. She could see the Hokage's monument, the forest, the hospital, the Hokage's tower and the Ichikaru Ramen stand. She looked back at the sun and smiled. She took a firm grip on the kunai and as soon as the sunset into darkness, the kunai slashed her skin.

She sighed in the content of pain. She lay comfortably on her bed. She immediately felt cold. She could feel her blood falling out of her wrist onto her black bed sheets. She also could feel her life leaving her petite body.

She looked at the picture of herself and Sasuke once again. She smiled, her life nearly gone. Her eyes started to feel heavy. She started to close them. The last thing she saw was Sasuke Uchiha and herself, Sakura Haruno, but her last thought was,

'_I'm sorry, that you never got a chance._' The sixth and final tear fell, and then she died.

* * *

The next day, it was Tsunade who had found her body. Her position was most confusing, to everyone else but not to the fifth Hokage. Sakura's good hand, that wasn't slashed, was placed just below her stomach and above her womb. She looked so calm, you wouldn't have thought she was dead but asleep, but Sakura was dead and Tsunade knew why. Once she had looked over Sakura's body, she left to find the bastard.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade screamed, catching the Uchiha heir off guard. He fell to the ground; he quickly picked himself up, only to be punched in stomach with Tsunade's chakra infused fist. He fell to the ground again in pain. After five seconds of moaning the Hokage had enough.

"You deserved it, bastard." She muttered.

"What the fuck for?" Sasuke asked her, managing to get into a crouching position.

"For what you did to Sakura and what you managed to push her too." She replied coldly.

"Not my fault she coul-" He was interrupted by the lady in front of him.

"SHE'S DEAD!! HARUNO SAKURA IS DEAD, UCHIHA!!! SHE TOOK HER OWN LIFE!!" She screamed. Tsunade's words hit him like a ton of bricks along with the pain of his family's massacre.

'_Sakura's dead. No, she can't be. She's a smart girl; she wouldn't do such a thing._'

Tsunade judge by his silence that he didn't know about the other part too.

"I also bet she didn't get to tell you." She whispered. Sasuke looked up.

"What? What didn't she tell me?" He shouted, standing up. Tsunade took a breath of silence.

"She was pregnant." She whispered so softly, you wouldn't have heard her but Sasuke did, and he didn't believe her.

"What?" He asked again.

"SHE WAS PREGNANT, YOU BASTARD!!! SHE WAS GOING TO TELL YOU YESTERDAY!!" Tsunade screamed at him, resisting the urge to batter him to death. Sasuke was shocked at the Hokage's face. Her eyes were full to the brim of tears and they were also red. He was going to be a father but the mother was dead. Tsunade sobbed, as she pushed a black enveloped letter into his hand and walked away from him.

Sasuke looked at the letter and poofed away back home. Once in, he locked the door, walked into his room, and sat on his bed. He tore the letter open.

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I still can't believe what you did but I guess that it was partly part my fault; I wasn't able to please you. I guess Tsunade has told you. So just to verify it; I was pregnant, two months to be exact, thankfully I wasn't showing just yet. Just to tell you I'm surprised that I'm writing to you, but I guess you deserve to know why I took my own life and the one of our son. (Yes, I had checked we were having a son.) I would have had a miscarriage, Sasuke. The pain and the stress would have been too much for me. Imagine what the life of our son would have been like; forced between the two of us, the other children teasing him because his parents aren't together and that while he was growing up, knowing that his Father had cheated on his Mother. That's too much for a child Sasuke, no matter of their heritage. I hope you understand Sasuke. I can't ever forgive you at all and I guess you can't forgive me for what I've done, but I did it. It's nearing sunset now, I have to go Sasuke. I'm so sorry._

_Uchiha Sasuke, even though you've hurt me so much..._

_I love you,_

_Haruno Sakura _

* * *

Sasuke looked up and for the first time in 10 years, he cried. It hurt, it hurt so much. It wasn't her fault at all. It was all his. He was the one who had cheated. He was the one who had hurt her and he had to live with it. He was going to be father, but now was not. Sakura was dead and it was his fault.

Sasuke looked up and saw his family photo's and loads of pictures of him and Sakura. Sakura had never come into his room before, only because he was ashamed to admit that he loved her enough to publicly show her what he thought of her.

If you had looked at Sasuke half an hour before and now; you would see a dramatic difference. Sasuke eyes had guilt embedded in them. Tear streaks framed his cheeks. His hands were shaking. His world had crumbled down, all because of his own mistakes.

Five minutes later, he mind was made up. He stood up, took all of his clothes off, left only in boxers. He tidied his house to perfection and poofed into Sakura's house. He entered her house and was surprised to see Sakura still in her room. No one was around, so he sat on Sakura's bed and admired her fallen beauty. His eyes then travelled to her stomach and at which he saw a small baby bulge. Tears entered his eyes again. He reached for her stomach and stroked it, whispering apologies, that he knew wouldn't work no matter how much he tried.

He also waited for sunset in Sakura's room. He took a kunai and held it till in his right hand hard. He stared outside her window for half an hour, then finally he saw the sun start to set. Just before it did he looked at the same picture Sakura had of him and her.

It was of them in the park on their pre-anniversary date. Sakura was wearing a pale pink strapless dress that made many layers on the skirt. There was a dark blue sash around her waist and fell her behind her legs perfectly. She had lightly curled her hair and let it fall to mid-back. He had worn a black tuxedo with a dark blue waist coat and red tie. Sasuke had tried to flatten his hair, but it didn't work, so he left it.

They had been dancing that night, and Naruto had caught the perfect scene. While they were dancing Sasuke had twirled her around 180 degrees and pulled her to him. He had placed both his arms under her own and placed his hands under her collarbone and just before the curve of her breasts. She had placed both of her hands over his. They had turned their heads a bit so they were looking into each others eyes, while facing the camera. It was a perfect shot. That night they had both gave themselves to each other completely. That was two months ago and one of the best nights Sasuke ever had.

Sasuke had just caught the sun before it turned to darkness. Once the sun was gone, the kunai slashed his right wrist. He like Sakura sighed in content of pain. He laid down next to her and moved her hair away from her face and kissed her one last time. He laid down again and intertwined his right hand with her left. So both of their slashed wrists we're together. He intertwined his left with her right over her stomach. Just before he died Sasuke looked at Sakura one last time and then laid his head on her shoulder. The added weight made her head fall onto his. Surprisingly she wasn't in rigueur yet. He died a couple seconds after.

That was how Konoha's two strongest Shinobi's and their child died.

* * *

Sakura's six tears had a reason:

First tear: The pain that hit her back because of the wall, had forced that tear out.

Second Tear: Sasuke looked like he didn't care that he was caught.

Third Tear: Sasuke had cheated on her for two months and Ino wasn't the only one.

Fourth Tear: The emotional pain had gotten to her.

Fifth Tear: That was the last photo of her and him before he had started cheating.

Sixth Tear: Her son never got his chance of life and Sasuke hadn't known.

Tears… Painful things. Even the strongest Shinobi have them. Tears are a reason why the pain hurts so much. Two people very much in love killed themselves, so they didn't have to live with the pain and without each other.


End file.
